kingdomrushtdfandomcom-20200223-history
Kingdom Rush Wiki:Reference page
General Facts *All magic resistant enemies receive less damage from Mages, * All armored enemies receive less damage from Barracks, archers, and artilleries. * Artillery or explosion ignores 1/2 of armor. * Only archers and mages can deal with flying enemies, as well as ranged allies and heroes. Artillery can him them with splash damage when targeting ground enemies. Thunderbolt and the falling meteors from a Rain of Fire can also damage them. * True Damage ignores armor and magic resistance, so rely on HP. * Artillery cannot damage enemies with physical immunity (except in Kingdom Rush: Vengeance). * Immune resistance is not the same thing as a 100% resistance, therefore it cannot be written as a percentage. * Damage from towers, enemies, allies, etc. are computerized between two sets of numbers (highest damage and lowest damage). * Increment of damage, armor, and health on endless levels start from the wave they spawn and increases by 2% each wave that has passed toward the last wave. regardless of the presence of the enemy from the entrance or not. The maximum damage of each enemy is 3x their original damage. * All artilleries hit the ground at the same time, regardless of the distance of the target. * Allies always hit before enemies, while enemies always use ranged attack before allies. * Heroes are invulnerable to all non-boss and non-environmental instant kills. Spells * The amount of time it takes the Rain of Fire to hit the surface is 1.0 second. * The amount of time it takes the Thunderbolt to hit the surface is 0.5 seconds. * The amount of time it takes the Soul Impact to hit the surface is 0 seconds (instantly), however the damage is first dealt after a slight delay. Resistance percentage * None = 0% * Low = 1-30% * Medium = 31-60% * High = 61-90% * Great = 91+% (Great armor can exceed 100%) * Immune = ∞% (100% for Kingdom Rush: Vengeance) Kingdom Rush (original only) HP difficulty difference * Casual = 0.8×Normal * Veteran = 1.2×Normal * Normal = 1.25×Casual * Normal = 5⁄6×Veteran * Casual = 2⁄3 ×Veteran * Veteran = 1.5×Casual In flash, if the number is not an integer, than it is rounded to the nearest whole number. In mobile and Steam, it's truncated to the whole number. Formulas Area Attack Damage Area attack form a circumference and within the arc is the affected area. The radius must be in the proportion of 6. Wild Magus damage increment This was discussed on the Ironhide Forum Wild Magus must hit a target consecutively (without hitting another target or stops in between) in order to have their damage increases. Highest slot number possible is 49, because that's the maximum damage allowed to be dealt to an enemy. Highest damage possible is 34-43. Gold Repay Cost * in KR, approximately 6 minutes. * In KRF, approximately 8 minutes * In KRO, approximately 10 minutes. * In KRV, approximately 8 minutes. Speed vs. Pixels Geometry and trigonometry * Area of a triangle= 1⁄2bh * Area of a rectangle= length×width * Area of a square= s2 * Area of a circle= πr2 * Circumference of a circle= 2πr or πd * Area of an ellipse= πab * Circumference of an ellipse ≈ π{3ab(3a+3b)(a+3b)1⁄2] * Formula of a circle = (x – h)2 + (y – k)2 = r2 * Pythagorean Theorem: a2+b2=c2 * sin θ = opposite/hypotenuse * cos θ = adjacent/hypotenuse * tan θ = opposite/adjacent Other Formulas * First Quartile 1⁄4(n+1)th * Third Quartile 3⁄4(n+1)th * Second Quartile: Q3-Q1 (same as the median) * Percent error: |measured value-actual value⁄actual|×100 (this is used to measure in the error of the stats from Ironhide) Range Comparison They must be written as a percentage as a comparison. For best results, measure the diameter. * if a > b, then wider * if a < b, then narrower * If a > 2b, then use the number times larger rather than percentage. * If 2a < b, then use the number times smaller rather than percentage. Mechanics Note: Assume a=9.81 m⁄s2, the acceleration due to gravity on Earth. Note: Speed, velocity, distance, and displacement should be measured in the number of pixels, as 3 pixels = one meter, so don't forget to multiply the meter by 3 when converting to pixels. * v = d⁄t * a = △v⁄t * vf=vi + at * d = vit + 1⁄2 at2 * vf2 = vi2 + 2ad * Ff=µFN YouTube strategy guide accuracy * Ironhide Studios: 95-97.5% * Others with over 20K subs or 500 likes in the video: 90% * Others: 80-90% Duration of Fire Plus Affliction * x per y seconds, where x denotes how much damage an enemy receives from active fire on ground per second, where y denotes how long the fire appears. To calculate the burnt enemy over time after either walks past within the scope of fire, or the termination of fire, subtract the time it took the fire from a burnt enemy to cool down and the title the fire burning appears on ground.